DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award: The nominee, Catherine A. Martin, M.D., proposes to develop as an independent clinical researcher in the University of Kentucky Department of Psychiatry and the Center on Drug and Alcohol Research. Her research focus and the purpose of this study is to determine if drug use risk in adolescents with impulse disorders; e.g. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and co-morbid Conduct Disorder (CD), is altered by pubertal hormonal changes. Measures of impulsivity, drug use and testosterone in males and testosterone and estradiol in females, will be obtained from 120 subjects at pre-, early and mid-adolescence, (ages 11 l/2 -12 1/2; 13-14; and 14 l/2 -15 1/'2). The overall hypothesis is that testosterone and estradiol increase impulsivity in an already at risk population. This increased impulsivity escalates risk for drug use. Ultimately, the long range goal of this study is to add to the knowledge base and the understanding of how pubertal hormonal changes in impulsive adolescents are related to risk for drug use. The nominee is an established clinician and medical educator with an ongoing investment, but no formal training in research. This award will allow the nominee to acquire the knowledge and experience to develop research paradigms involving at risk psychiatric populotions, particularly those with impulse disorders, and drug use. The nominee will use these skills to develop a drug research program on the course of drug use in children and adolescents with impulse disorders.